Holding Out For a Hero
by whispering-emotions
Summary: She held out for a hero… till she found him. For fleeting moments but she found him. [ItaHina]


Hey this is my first song fic and I hope it is good. So the other day I was watching Shrek 2 for old times sakes and heard the song holding out for a hero during the credits. And the next thing I knew I was making this! Though the beginning is very confusing and stuff.

Just in case you didn't know the **him** and **her** are Itachi and Hinata. The third person as you all can guess is Neji.

Disclaimer thingy: "Holding Out For a Hero" copyright © 1984 Sony Music Entertainment Inc. performed by Bonnie Tyler.

* * *

The Kiss

_Where have all the good men gone…_

He was the worst of them all, yet the best at the same time.

_Where are all the gods?_

Some considered him a god some a demon.

_Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

He had done it very wisely and against all odds just to see his limit. To test his container.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

He had left in the dead of the night, merging with the darkness.

_Late at night I toss and I turn and dream _

_Of what I need_

She was in need. She wanted someone to protect her. To want her.

_I need a hero _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

She waited, waited for her hero to come and take her away.

_He's gotta be strong_

_He's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

There was no one he knew that was stronger or faster than him. And fighting it was his morning wake up call. After a fight he always felt fresh.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero _'_til the morning light_

The soft morning light always gave her hope. Hope of a new day filled with a chance of her meeting her hero.

Chorus

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

She thought… no she was sure that she was dreaming when he came for her in the middle of the night.

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

He leaned in and stretched out his hand, motioning her to come to him.

_Racing on the thunder_

They wisped through the forest, both knew that they had only one night together and both wanted to make most of it.

_Rising with the heat_

He murmured in her ear "for the next few hours you will be mine and I yours" as he used his infamous Mangekyou Sharingan. As time progressed a cretin heat was starting to rise in her body as her heart started beating faster and faster.

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me of my feet_

She was sure that nothing in this world could stop them.

Chorus

_Up where mountains meet the heavens above_

In the dark far away

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

Hidden amongst the trees of the forest

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere _

_Watching me_

White-eyes searched for the two of them.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain _

_And the storm and the flood_

Even in an alternate world in her mind, her eyes snapped open.

_I can feel his approach_

_Like fire in my blood_

She was scared. Her cousin was a genius and she a mere weakling. But he erased all of the fear and thoughts of him from her as his hand slid up and down.

_Late at night I toss and I turn and dream Of what I need_

It was late in the night so late that it was approaching dawn. She moved in his arms and whimpered softly.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_

The suns rays were shining through the trees when she came back to reality and found it just as dark as it was when she had left.

Her eyes searched for his desperately in the dark and found him right there holding her. Protecting her. He was her hero the hero she had waited for as long as she could remember.

They sat there as light approached, as death came. Neither had said anything yet everything. The first attack came to soon for either's liking. But he protected her ever though they both were to die, he couldn't see her hurt.

His upper arm was bleeding she grabbed it with fear in her eyes, and then hugged him. A few minutes a kunai shot clear through the trees and right at him. It struck missing his heart and arteries by a few inches, it came through and punctured through her stopping mid way.

He killed him too just like the past thirty- two. There was immense pain in her eyes; he knew that they both were trying to buy time. He took the bottle of clear poison from her pocket telling her that she should drink it now. At her protests he told her that he couldn't see her in pain, she in turn said that she couldn't leave without him.

She drank half of its contents. It burned horribly against her throat as it slid down. She passed the rest of it to him and he drank it. The bottle slid from his grasp and shattered just like their lives. He pulled her in his embrace, they stood looking at each other; imprinting their overly yet un familiar faces in their minds.

Her legs soon couldn't hold and support her anymore with the added weight of his body that was now slightly leaning on hers, and she fell not bothering to stop it, taking him down with her.

Both were counting their last breaths in each others eyes, when she knew she was close she softly whispered "I love you" to him, he said "I love you too" without hesitation.

On their third last breath both smiled. On their second last breath their lips met and on their last breath they kissed. For the first and the last time, for barely a fleeting moment and yet forever. They kissed as death embraced them both together. Wrapping around them and taking them in the chill of death together.

* * *

So what do you think? I think that i got the lyrics wrong (cries). Well anyhow please review on my firstsongfic/fanfic. 

whispering-emotions 


End file.
